1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reclosable valve construction for a liquid containing film pouch, and more particularly to such a valve which is an integral part of the pouch and automatic in its action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The reclosable twin-Z-fold valve construction of the present invention is applicable to many types of structures having film walls and from which or through which a liquid is to be dispensed. For purposes of an exemplary showing, the invention will be described in its application to liquid-containing film pouches.
Pouches made of flexible films to contain liquid commodities are becoming of ever increasing interest as a simple and inexpensive substitute for bottles, jars, cans and the like. Such pouches may contain many types of liquids such as liquid detergents, liquid laundry softeners, shampoos, liquid foodstuffs, cooking oils, liquid medicaments, liquid topical preparations and the like. Prior art workers have devised various types of such pouches intended for a single use, a portion of the pouch being torn or cut away to permit the dispensing of its contents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,927 in the name of Alan M. Hubbard, issued June 10, 1972, is exemplary of such a single-use pouch.
There are instances, however, when it is desirable to provide a film pouch which is reclosable so that all of its contents need not be used at one time. As a consequence, prior art workers have devised various film pouches having dispensing orifice plugs, clamps or other mechanical devices enabling the pouch to be reclosed and stored. U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,150 in the name of Albert M. Herzig, issued Dec. 3, 1957 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,849 in the name of Albert M. Herzig, issued Apr. 25, 1967, are exemplary of those patents teaching film pouches provided with integral or separate mechanical means enabling the closure of the dispensing opening of the pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,794 in the name of Richard S. Carlisle, issued June 11, 1974describes a pouch-like container of supple plastic film having an integral spout of particular configuration which will permit dispensing of the pouch contents when the pouch is subjected to a squeezing force and which will automatically reclose upon release of the squeezing force. This pouch comprises two plastic films heat sealed together and cut in such a way as to provide a spout of particular shape and dimensions. By varying the shape and dimensions of the spout the nature of the seal across its discharge passage and force required to dispense contents from the pouch may be varied. It is important that the seal about the periphery of the pouch be as thin and flat as possible.
The present invention provides a reclosable dispensing valve construction for a liquid-containing film pouch wherein the valve is an integral part of the pouch achieved by simple folding and sealing steps. No extra materials are necessary. No additional plugs, clamps or other mechanical devices are required. Film pouches provided with the valve construction of the present invention are simple and inexpensive to manufacture with minimal waste and high volumetric efficiency. Finally, the reclosable valve does not require the provision of an elongated and particularly configured spout.